


Morning Sunshine

by Itch, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Explicit Sex, Flavored Lube, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sex, There is no plot, and the lube, another collab, but hey, diabetes fluff, like seriously one can get diabetes from this, proposal!, there's hot sex, well the end maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special morning here for Sam and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab by me and Itch! We wanted to do fluffy, porny, Sabriel and this is what happened. 
> 
> Again, we don't apologize.

Sam Winchester groaned as his alarm went off. He reached out with a long arm and smacked the snooze button viciously. The harsh sun began to hit his eyelids. Muttering about mornings, he turned over, covering his head with his blankets, and nestled deeper into his boyfriend’s arms and the extraordinary (and, in Sam’s opinion, too many) amount of pillows on their bed. Gabriel groaned in response and put one hand on Sam’s chest, pushing him away slightly.

 “Samster, I love you and you’re cute, but you’re fucking cold.” He complained. It was early, too early, and Gabriel was not a morning person.

 “I wouldn’t be cold if you didn’t hog the fucking blankets,” Sam yawned, removing his boyfriend’s hand and wrapping his arms around him. “So warm me the fuck up.” Sam was the furthest thing from a morning person, and the fact that his alarm had to go off so early was enough to drive anyone into being a homicidal maniac with a chainsaw. Gabe sighed and wrapped his arms round Sam, pulling his boyfriend’s head onto his chest.

 “Fine then you cuddle-whore.” He chuckled, pressing a soft good morning kiss into Sam’s hair.

Sam smiled into his chest and placed a good morning kiss there. “You enjoy me being a cuddle whore,” he stated softly. “Besides, you’re perfect for cuddling and I want to cuddle. So there.” To emphasize his point, he tickled Gabriel’s sides lightly. Gabriel squirmed, and laughed loudly.

 “Don’t you tickle me Samuel Lewis Winchester you know what happen when you tickle me!” He said, trying to sound threatening, which wasn’t very possible considering his face was all screwed up from the laughter.

 “Oh, do I now?” Sam asked lightly, grinning as he continued to lightly tickle his much smaller boyfriend. “Oh dear me, what will I do?”

 “You can start by getting your mammoth hands off me.” He growled playfully, grabbing Sam by the wrists and pinning his hands against his chest. “Because Samaroo you have the height advantage here, and the muscle advantage. I bet even half asleep you could pick me up and slam me against a wall.”

“You’re probably right,” Sam agreed with a smile, allowing his short boyfriend to keep his hands pinned to his chest. His deep morning voice still hadn’t disappeared. “But I’m pretty sure that then you’d want these mammoth hands on you.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows and winked playfully.

“Maybe? And what’re you gonna do about it Sammy boy?”

Sam gave a low, playful growl that rumbled into his pinned hands and vibrated their bed. Freeing one of his hands, he cupped the back of his boyfriend’s head and kissed him deeply, his tongue skating along his lips. Gabe purred happily, letting himself relax and melt into Sam’s touch, body already thrumming in response to the kiss. He kissed back eagerly. Early morning make-outs were the best kind.

Sam sighed and kept up the make out session. Freeing his other hand, he wrapped it around his boyfriend’s waist and crushed his body to his. His fingers stroked the nape of his neck as he gently pried open Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel made a quiet noise and opened his mouth for Sam, letting his tongue flick in and explore. He ran one of his hands through Sam’s hair, marvelling at the lack of knots even though they’d just woken up.

Sam’s tongue was hungry and eager to reacquaint itself with Gabriel’s warm mouth, groaning as he felt his hand in his soft chestnut locks. He hooked a leg over Gabriel’s, pulling the other man closer to him. Gabe smiled into the kiss and pressed himself as close to Sam as he could get. His boyfriend was definitely warming up now, and in more ways than one. He tugged lightly on Sam’s hair. Sam moaned at the tugging on his hair, making him roll his hips into Gabriel’s, finding the friction delightful. Gabe whined as Sam rolled up against him, the friction making him shudder.

 “Fuck, Sammy.” He said against Sam’s lips, tugging at his hair again, desperate to illicit another reaction along those lines. Sam groaned and rolled his hips again, more firmly and with considerable power behind it.

 “That’s what you want me to do, isn’t it?” he huffed. Gabriel nodded, nuzzling under Sam’s chin to make him tilt his head up before pressing kisses along Sam’s neck.

 “Sammy I want you to do anything and everything to me.”

Sam shivered and moaned, rolling his hips more into his boyfriend’s as he trailed kisses along his neck.

 “You know where you hid the lube?” he asked huskily, reaching down and firmly kneading his boyfriend’s ass.

 “Maybe.” He whispered, tugging on Sam’s hair again. “Maybe you’re going to have to make me tell you.” He winked playfully.

Sam growled and bucked his hips into Gabriel’s. “Maybe you should go fetch it so I can fuck you six ways from Sunday and into next year.”

 “That does sound amazing Sammy but you know I’m a slut for foreplay.” He said, sucking a love bite onto Sam’s collarbone.

Sam keened and placed a firm, gentle slap on his boyfriend’s ass. “You don’t even know what all I’m going to do with the lube. Foreplay is definitely involved, Gabe.”

 “Fine, I’ll get it.” He climbed out of bed and stood on tiptoes, rescuing four bottles of flavoured lube from on top of Sam’s law books. “Here you go Sammy.”

Sam groaned and smirked. “Bring over the strawberry and the banana ones,” he said. “And get back here.” Gabe threw the bottles to Sam and hopped back onto the bed. It was times like this that he really appreciated the fact that Sam slept shirtless.

Sam caught the bottles and smirked, starting to divest Gabriel of any clothing he might have been wearing, biting and sucking marks into the tender skin.

Gabriel whined loudly, arching his back into Sam’s touches. Yep, Gabe had a huge kink for being bitten and marked and Sam fucking knew it. He once walked into work with such a huge love bite on his neck his boss wanted to call the police for abuse.

Sam kept up his marking and biting, enjoying the way that Gabriel bucked and arched into his touches. Finally reaching the other man’s groin, Sam snapped open both lube bottles and poured a generous quantity onto his fingers, warming the viscous liquid up slightly before circling them around his boyfriend’s warm hole. Gabriel bucked backwards slightly, trying to encourage Sam into taking him then and there.

 “C’mon Sam you wouldn’t tease me for too long would you?” He purred into Sam’s ear, gently biting the lobe.

Sam shivered and smirked. “Yes, I would, and you know it, baby,” he whispered, still just circling his hole in small, loose circles, barely even touching him. Gabriel squirmed at Sam’s touch, desperate for more than just the teasing strokes, but Sam was right, he knew he could go on like this forever.

 “P-please Sammy.” he begged.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Sam teased softly. He pressed down more firmly on him, spreading the lube wonderfully around, but avoiding any actual penetration. Gabe pushed his hips backwards with a groan, basically demanding entrance.

Sam chuckled darkly and stilled his boyfriend’s hips with a firm hand, still circling. “Patience is a virtue, Gabe.”

  “Patience is me not pinning you down and fucking myself.” Gabriel growled, tipping his head back, exposing his neck for Sam.

Sam leaned over and bit down hard on Gabriel’s neck, slipping in a finger at the same time. He sucked the tender skin into his mouth viciously, his eyes twinkling with a smug sense of finality. Gabriel keened loudly as the teasing finally relented and he pushed himself against Sam’s touch, desperate for more friction than that.

“You’re going to take what I give you, Gabe,” Sam purred, using his single finger to massage his boyfriend’s inner walls, his voice muffled by the sensitive flesh covering Gabriel’s windpipe. Gabe squirmed at Sam’s touch, but he didn’t try to fight or beg for it anymore. Experience told him that the less he begged the quicker he’d get it. Unless Sam asked him to beg.

Sam chuckled darkly again, his second finger pressing at his rim. He continued to mark the smaller man’s neck, determined to not let a single piece of flesh be plain white/tan. No, he wanted to show the world just exactly who Gabriel belonged to, and that was him. This was his. Gabriel’s breath hitched as he felt Sam’s second finger press against him.

 “Please Sammy, fucking, mark me up, make sure everyone knows I’m yours.” He purred, nuzzling at Sam’s ear and cheek as he was being marked.

“You’re going to be marked up so good,” Sam murmured, his second finger joining his first. “Do you think your boss will want to call the cops again?” He began marking up his boyfriend’s shoulders, scissoring his fingers inside of him to stretch him.

 “Probably, but then again this feels so good it should be illegal.” He grumbled, wiggling himself backwards on Sam’s fingers. Sometimes he thought he enjoyed the foreplay more than the actual event.

Sam winked playfully at his boyfriend and stilled his hips again, still biting and marking up his boyfriend’s shoulders. His long, slender fingers sought out Gabriel’s prostate, gently pressing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves when he located it. Gabriel arched his back up into Sam as he felt Sam brush his prostate and he yelped. He wanted more, wanted Sam, but oh gosh this felt way too good to ask Sam to stop.

Sam chuckled warmly upon hearing his boyfriend yelp, and he stopped the prostate massage. He bit down on one of Gabriel’s nipples, a third finger beginning to inch his way in. Gabriel was going to be marked up good, and Sam felt a stirring of pride as he looked up at his boyfriend from beneath his eyelashes, already noting the purpling marks on his boyfriend’s neck. Gabriel breathed in heavily, circling his hips on Sam’s hand as he fought for more friction, more touching, writhing under the combined pleasure of Sam’s hands, tongue, and teeth.

 “Sammy please.” He gasped, eyes closed tightly.

Sam laughed softly, kissing and nipping his way to the other nipple. “Yeah? Please what?” he taunted, slipping the third finger in. He wasn’t going to stop until Gabriel could fit his fist inside of him. He liked opening up his boyfriend really wide before fucking him into oblivion.

 “Sammy you know what.” He whined, unable to control his breathing now. “Sammy fuck me, please, just, fucking fuck me already.” He grabbed hold of Sam’s face and kissed him, hard, biting down on Sam’s lower lip to trying and push him over the edge to make him fuck him.

Sam laughed and kissed his boyfriend back hungrily, viciously but carefully shoving a fourth finger inside of him. “Very soon, baby,” he whispered against his lips, moaning as Gabriel bit down on his lower lip. “Love it when you get rough with me.” He pressed down on the bundle of nerves that would make him speechless firmly, massaging it deeply. Gabriel was speechless, arching his back even higher to press himself to Sam before turning to jelly in Sam’s arms, begging and mewling, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s neck, licking and kissing his way through the burst of pleasure. He nipped slightly too hard on Sam’s shoulder, nearly drawing blood and he heard  Sam hiss slightly.

Sam did hiss slightly, but that was because Gabriel nearly drawing blood was probably one of the hottest things his body experienced.

“Almost done, babe,” Sam said, working his thumb into Gabriel’s heat, still stroking his prostate. He bit down on his boyfriend’s nipple a bit hard, and he could feel the nub swell in his mouth, eliciting a pornographic moan.

 “Sam for gods sake don’t give me an almost done either be done or be fucking me, I needed you in me like, yesterday.” He growled, biting Sam again at the same hardness, realising that the hiss was one of pleasure, like the sound he made when Gabe deepthroated him then swallowed.

Sam huffed a laugh. “Can’t handle the amount of teasing?” he joked softly, licking a stripe up the center of his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m enjoying this far too much.” He fit his thumb inside and curled his hand into a fist. “The fact that you’re still speaking coherently means I’m not doing enough.”

Gabriel squirmed as he felt his boyfriend’s hand coil into a fist, relishing at the pleasure and even more so at the pain that came with it.

 “I can.. handle… it.” He muttered, trying so very hard not to just come right then and there.

Sam chuckled. “You sure?” he whispered darkly, his voice bordering on a growl. He gently thrusted his fist inside of him.

And then Gabriel was just gone. He lost the ability to speak anything that bordered on English and he clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound.

Sam grinned. “Come on, make those pretty noises, Gabe. You sound so beautiful,” he coaxed, flexing his fist inside of his boyfriend. Gabriel moaned outright, trying to form a sentence but he just couldn’t, not with Sam touching him and filling him like this.

Sam chuckled and after a few more moments of fisting his boyfriend, he slowly withdrew his fist. Slicking himself up, he positioned himself at his entrance and teased him briefly before shoving himself swiftly inside of him. Gabriel curled himself up at the pleasure, burying his face in Sam’s neck as he screamed from the pleasure, the scream ending as he ran out of breath and he just lay there gasping and clinging to Sam.

Sam growled playfully and began thrusting vigorously inside of him, nipping at his already throbbing throat, still marking up his boyfriend. Gabriel was completely gone as Sam finally began to thrust into him, the pleasure overriding any pain he was in from the through marking. He rocked his hips up into Sam at the same rhythm, groaning every time their hips slammed together.

Sam snapped his hips hard, knowing that the smaller man could take the amount of forceful pounding he was doing easily, still marking up his upper torso easily and wantonly. Gabriel panted out Sam’s name through desperate gasps of air, digging his nails into Sam’s back, feeling the muscles ripple as he thrust in, hard.

Sam was growling out Gabriel’s, making sure that the tops of his shoulders and his neck were covered in purple bruises that would take weeks, if not months, to fade away, moaning as he thrust into Gabriel’s tight heat, feeling his nails dig into his strong back. Gabriel arched up to meet Sam on every thrust, scratching down Sam’s back. One thrust went in at the exactly right angle to hit his prostate and he screamed, tipping his head back in pleasure as Sam’s name was ripped from his lips.

Sam grinned and found the angle again. “You gonna cum on my cock?” he asked, thrusting in at that angle just to watch Gabriel loose control like that again.

 “Yes, fuck, Sam, I…” Gabriel couldn’t form a concrete sentence, he just spoke in disconnected words and hoped Sam would get the jist. He closed his eyes, stars exploding behind his eyelids, and he rocked up into Sam hard.

Sam got the gist, and began thrusting harder into him at that precise angle, nailing his prostate over and over again. He was getting close himself, panting and moaning. Gabe couldn’t hold himself back and pulled Sam down, kissing him hard and moaning into his mouth as he came all over his own stomach, breathing ragged.

Feeling his boyfriend cum and kiss him was too much for Sam and after a few more very firm thrusts, Sam gave a loud shout and came deep within Gabriel’s tight heat, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Gabe whimpered at the feeling of Sam coming inside him and he let himself go limp, breathing out slowly. He felt like jelly after that, but it was the best kind of feeling.

Sam rested on Gabriel once he calmed down, breathing heavily but slowly, just enjoying the skin on skin contact with his boyfriend. Gabe breathed out a chuckle, kissing Sam’s cheek softly.

 “Dammit Sammy, you know how to make a guy feel amazing.”

Sam smirked. “‘Course I do,” he teased, kissing his cheek back in return. He propped himself up and gazed down adoringly at his boyfriend, whistling at the marks he left. “Your boss is going to have a herd of cows when he sees you today,” he laughed softly.

 “Yes, yes he is. But I don’t really care.” he chuckled, nuzzling at Sam’s neck and sitting up, cuddling into Sam’s embrace. “What would you say if I suggested we went out tonight, got dinner some place fancy hm?” He peppered kisses along Sam’s neck; ever the hopeless romantic.

Sam smiled. “I’d say let’s do it, if only so I can show my amazing boyfriend off.”

 “Go ahead, show me off all you want.” Gabe purred, cuddling even closer to Sam. “How about I get some strawberries on the way home from work? If you’re nice I’ll hand feed you them.”

“Whenever am I not nice, Gabby?” Sam teased, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

 “When you’re teasing me.” Gabriel responded, kissing Sam back just as sweetly. “Now I need to get cleaned up and leave before my boss really does think you’re abusing me.”

Sam laughed and let his boyfriend up. “Considering that you look considerably well fucked, he’s going to think that anyways.” Gabriel laughed, throwing on his uniform and scowling at himself.

 “Pink is not my colour.” he tugged at the shirt collar before throwing his satchel over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight Samshine, I love you.”

“I love you too, Baberiel,” Sam replied, blowing his boyfriend a sweet kiss from his bed, looking very much like a well fucked Adonis. Gabriel blew the kiss back before heading to work, running one hand through his sex hair.

Sam got up and proceeded to get dressed, thankful once more that he was the top and therefore could look more put together quicker and didn’t typically have to hide love bites and marks underneath his suit.

Evening rolled around way slower than he’d have liked, and Gabriel arrived home with a yawn after taking two detours to get there, one via the fruit stands, and the other via a shop. He changed into a fancy(ish) plaid shirt and smart jeans, waiting for Sam to get back from lawyering.

Sam came in a few minutes after Gabriel. “Honey, I’m home!” he called, already undoing his tie, setting his briefcase on the table.

Gabriel grinned and hopped off the sofa, coming over to give Sam a welcome home kiss.

 “You ready for dinner?” He asked, reaching down to squeeze his pocket.

Sam chuckled, kissing his boyfriend back. “Let me change, and we’ll be right out,” he promised. “How was work?” he asked as he made his way to their bedroom.

“It was good, not enough you, too many complaints.” He said, sitting down at the kitchen table, and grabbing his phone, rereading the texts between he and Castiel where Castiel had convinced him this was a good idea.

“Your boss complaining that your sex life is absolutely amazing and therefore you can proudly show it off?” Sam teased, pulling off his slacks and dressing in a pair of dress jeans.

“No, just customers. I called you last night at closing time, why hasn’t my order been done yet? kind of thing.” He slid his phone back into his pocket. “How does Purple Sunrise sound, you know, the place we had our first date.”

Sam beamed, peeling off the dress shirt to pull one one of his favorite plaids. “Sounds perfect, baby.”

Gabriel smiled and gave Sam a gentle kiss before offering him his arm.

 “Shall we sugar?”

Sam grinned and took his arm. “We shall, sweet.”

The restaurant was bustling by the time they got there, but Gabriel had called ahead, reserving the best table. They say down and ordered, and ate in peace, just exchanging small chitchat between them about work, home, what they could do next time they were both free, trivial, domestic things along those lines.

Sam was enjoying their impromptu date, loving his hopeless romantic at heart boyfriend. He held hands with him as they talked and ate and drank, feeling absolutely domestic.

Once the meal was over and they paid, Gabe took Sam by the hand and walked him out to the foyer where they stood, surrounded by month early Christmas decorations and a cold chill blew in from the door.

 “Hey, Sam look, it’s snowing.” He chuckled, pointing out the glass doors at the street where white flakes were just beginning to dust the ground.

Sam looked and beamed. “Why, so it is,” he said, his face lighting up.

Gabriel lead Sam outside to the street where he stood under a lamp post, almost like a miniature spotlight. “Hey Sam, I uh…”

Sam smiled, waiting to see what Gabriel would say. “You would what, Gabe?” he asked, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

Gabriel swallowed his nerves and got down on one knee, right there in the middle of the partially snow covered pavement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple velvet box before clearing his throat and speaking.

“Sam, since I met you three years ago, I've been in love with you. In love with the way you smile, the way those dimples fucking shine, the way you laugh at all my jokes even the ones that aren't funny, and the way you hold me at night when I wake up in the middle of a nightmare. Since we've started dating I don't think I ever even want to know what it feels like without you by my side and that's why I wanted to ask you... ask you if you'd marry me.” He opened the box, showing Sam the small ring inside it.

Sam awed, tears coming to his eyes. “You little shit. Of course I’ll marry you,” he whispered, covering his mouth with one hand and grinning like an idiot

“Hey now, is it nice to be calling your fiancé a little shit?” He stood up, winking at Sam, and gently pushed the engagement ring into his finger, standing on tiptoes to give Sam the most precious kiss they’d ever shared. “Now, let’s go tell Benny in there so he can give us the celebration cake.”

Sam smiled as he kissed his boyfriend back, holding his hand up to admire his ring for a moment. “Sounds like a plan, baby.”

“And before you ask, yes, I have had this planned for weeks. Hence the best table, the fact every single person in there tonight knows what’s just happened, and everyone is waiting for us to walk back in with smiles on our faces.”

Sam gaped slightly before sweeping Gabriel up in his arms and giving him kisses all over his face, overwhelmed slightly by all the work that his fiance put into this.

Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam back.

 “Hey c’mon, let’s get some cake. Please? I skipped dessert for this.” He pouted, running his thumb across Sam’s cheek, wiping away some of the snowflakes that’d landed there.

Sam laughed and set his boyfriend down, but didn’t let go of his hand. “Alright, alright, let’s go get some cake,” he grinned.

Gabriel dragged Sam back into the Purple Sunrise where everyone was waiting with bated breath. He looked down at Sam’s hand, seeing the silver band before breaking down into delighted sobs.

 “He said yes.” he choked out, wiping tears away frantically with the back of his hand.

Sam awed and held him close, before proudly displaying his hand with his engagement band on it. “As if I would say no to this romantic,” he said.

Everyone cheered, and Benny, the head chef, burst out from the kitchen waving a napkin.

 “Winchester I swear to our Lord above if this boy could have flown you to Paris to propose to you would have done.” He laughed, throwing the napkin at Gabriel who was cuddled into Sam now.

Sam laughed and hugged his boyfriend tighter. “Yeah, well, you know Gabriel. Ever the romantic. But that’s why I love him.” He placed a sweet kiss at the top of his head.

Gabriel chuckled and wiped his eyes with the napkin before he and Sam sat back down, feeding each other small bites of the cake Benny had made. From the back of the restaurant, Gabriel and Sam’s brother approached, grinning.

 “Congrats guys.” They said, virtually in unison.

“Thanks, Cas, Dean,” Sam grinned, standing up to hug his brother. “Beat ya to it, jerk, you owe me 20”

“Bitch.” Dean quipped, ruffling Gabriel’s hair, despite the fact he was older than Dean. “I’ll put it towards your white dress.”

“Excuse me, I am not going to wear a dress, that’s definitely you,” Sam teased, playfully punching his arm.

 “Sure, sure, whatever you say Samantha.” Dean laughed, and Castiel just elbowed him.

“I’m glad you took my advice Gabe.” He said, quietly, just so Sam and Dean couldn’t hear him over the brotherly bickering.

 “Yeah, cheers Cassie.” Gabe said back.

Sam shook his head and shrugged. “I’m really happy, though.” he assured his brother.

“I guessed. I knew from the moment you came home with that huge dumb smile on your face after your first date that this was going to go far.” Dean grinned, taking a bite of cake.

“And I bet it won’t be long until you’re sporting a ring on your finger,” Sam grinned back, taking another bite of cake himself.

“Nope it won’t be.” Gabriel laughed, getting a small splodge of the buttercream icing on his finger and feeding it to Sam across the table.

Sam laughed and licked the frosting off of Gabriel’s finger, smiling adoringly.

Gabriel just giggled, grinning at Sam.

Sam grinned back.

He couldn’t wait for the wedding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am dragonmage on tumblr, and Itch is they-atemytailor. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
